


can you afford me?

by sugarjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Ten, Charming Johnny, Face-Sitting, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Mentioned Qian Kun, Oral Sex, Rich Johnny, Shower Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarjae/pseuds/sugarjae
Summary: Ten sells his virginity to the highest bidder.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 299





	1. 1

_Hello, my name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul but you can call me Ten and I am twenty four years old, looking for an able bodied man to take my virginity. I am about 157 cm, I have semi long naturally black hair that I've recently dyed blond, my eyes are big and brown, I would describe my body as lean and lithe, and I have a biological vagina. I could pass as a woman if you're into that. That said, I am sure you can understand the high price I am anticipating for you to use me in any way you like. One week in advance, the lucky man who gets to have me will graciously gift me fourteen thousand Yuan to fund my sexy outfit and any self care items that I may need. Then, he will have to book a suite at the Ritz Carlton in Shanghai. I will provide my own transportation. I will be granted access to the room in advance, precisely four hours upon his arrival at eight pm. In those four hours, I will pamper and primp myself to prepare for our special night. At exactly eleven pm, he will leave me by myself in the room to sleep until the next morning. At noon, I will leave the hotel. As you have hopefully already concluded, I am only attracted to the finer things in life; luxury if you will. If you are even thinking of bidding, I am expecting what I want and more._

_I am free of all diseases and sicknesses and I can prove it, you will be required to too._

_Love,_

_Ten._


	2. 2

One month later, after sorting through countless profiles, looking at thousands of pages of health records, and conducting hundreds of background checks with the help of his best friend Sicheng, Ten had over eighty million yuan wired into his bank account. 

The man was named Johnny Suh, a twenty five year old, American born, but South-Korean based businessman who had built his multi million dollar tech company from the ground up. The first time Ten heard his name, he didn't particularly like it and it sounded weird when he said it. But when he saw the mans pictures, it's like a switch went off in his mind. 

Usually, he equated rich American men with being overweight and balding, but Johnny was the most beautiful American man he had ever laid eyes on period. He was tall and slim, with a full head of black hair. Looking through his interviews, he seemed kind, humorous, and laid back. People seemed comfortable around him. He had never been married, has no kids, and not a very big family altogether, but he comes from a long line of successful relatives. Judging by his health records, he had never had an STD in his life and no life threatening sicknesses either. He was only a year older than Ten himself, which he was relieved by. Ten didn't want someone younger that had more experience with sex, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed with him. One year will do.

Ten was ecstatic with his choice. A young, wealthy, normal man. The highest bidder. What more could he ask for? He already has the money, his suitcase fully packed with brand name lingerie and products, and his best friends have pulled up to the curb of the most beautiful hotel he has ever laid eyes on. As he bids his friends goodbye and strides into the gorgeous building, he can only hope that the man was as kind as he seemed the interviews in the bedroom.

From a beaming receptionist, Ten receives two keys to the room. He denies assistance from a bellman and up the escalator he goes, to the fifty first floor. He swiftly slips one of the room keys under a fake plotted plant beside the door just for safety. When he cracks open the suite's door, that's when he the nervousness finally settles in. 

The room is absolutely huge. Ten goes through it with a look of amazement. It is colored in mostly blues and purples, there's a fully stocked bar, a full dining room, and a spacious living room with more than enough seating. Through a door he encounters the large walk in closet as well as the master bathroom that leads to a sauna, a mini gym, then finally the master bedroom. In a millisecond, he does a full one eighty back to the bathroom, weirdly intimidated by the sheer size of the bed.

He checks his phone, 4:25. He has more than enough time to get ready. He taps on a random slow R&B playlist before getting to work. 

He takes a bath first, soaking in Chanel bath soap that softens his skin. Then he migrates to the shower, where steam floats around him while he shaves his skin diligently, despite the full body wax he got three days in advance. He lathers his hair in color safe rose scented shampoo and conditioner, before wringing it and patting his body dry. He turns the shower off to let the mirrors clear up so he can blow dry and style his hair to perfection. He then rubs in his organic lotion full of aloe vera and shea butter, then his Dior flowery scented lotion, then sprays a few spritz of Poison Girl on his chest for the finishing touch. After a long deliberation, Ten chooses a white number. He thinks it'll compliment his innocence. He chooses to ditch the top and only wears the panties. They are mostly lace, but have a boarder of white silk that brush against his skin soothingly. His red lipstick is the cherry on top. 

Ten's finally ready at approximately 6:49 pm. He looks analyzes himself in the mirror, making sure everything is perfect, before finally heading to the bedroom. He doesn't even take a full look at it before he's running to the toilet and hurling up everything he ate three hours ago. 

"Holy shit." He curses, slamming the lid down and lazily flushing it. 

What the fuck am I doing? He thinks, the statement making his ears ring and his head spin. 

Growing up, Ten was surrounded by loving people. His mom and dad, his sister and her boyfriend who've been together for years, his grandmothers and grandfathers. They all found each other by the fate of the universe and obviously loved unconditionally. 

Ten doesn't know he became the bad apple among them. Maybe it was his taste for luxury, his longing for a rich man, or his refusal to work a "normal job" that made him cast a sour face over the concept of love. To live a lavish life, he believed, you had to be cutthroat, merciless, and most of all, shameless. He's been planning this day for years, ever since he was seventeen, when he started learning about the art of taking from rich men from his classmates in Beijing. That's why he's seriously confused as to why he's literally sick from even thinking about what he's about to do.

On wobbly arms, he lifts himself from the floor and goes straight to the sink. He washes his mouth out, spitting a few times, and scrubbing off his lipstick before grabbing his toothbrush and paste. His hands are shaking so much, that he can't even focus. His face is wet and he groans when he realizes it's not from the water he was just spitting it's coming from his eyes. He rolls his eyes at himself, at how pathetic he looks. He needs to call someone, before he goes crazy.

His first instinct is to call Sicheng, but he pauses. Sicheng has been his best friend since he started his hypergamous journey. They met at the Beijing Dance Academy and immediately clicked, being in the top one percent in school. The thing about Sicheng was that he was just too nice. The man said everything Ten wanted to hear and not what he needed to hear. Ten loves Sicheng dearly, but he really need a cold hard lecture right. He knows no one better for that then Qian Kun himself.

Kun answers on the third ring, "you wanna back out now?"

"Hello to you too, Gege, I'm doing well, thanks for asking." Ten scoffs.

"We both know if you were really doing well, you definitely wouldn't have called me. Seriously, what's wrong?"

"It's literally an hour before he is supposed to arrive and I'm just now feeling like, a wave of nervousness wash over me. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just threw up because of it."

"Ew. Did you wash your mouth out and brush your teeth yet?"

"Not yet, Gege." Ten sighs, gripping the toothbrush tighter.

"Then do it, will you? I feel like I can smell your breath in the car, wafting around me."

Ten grimaces, but complies. After he spits out the last of it, he sighs into the phone again, "What's wrong with me, Kun?" He's tearing up again.

Kun softens his voice a little, somehow sensing his best friend's distress, but makes it stern enough to get through Ten's hard headedness, "Of course, you're feeling nervous Ten, you're about to lose your virginity. That nervousness is just affecting you tenfold because you have- what? fifty million yuan in your account right now? And it could all be taken away from you in a millisecond. On top of that, you don't even know the fucking guy who gave you all that money. You could've read every single file there is on that man and he still could fucking kill you!"

"Gosh, thanks, Kun! I'm hanging up!"

"Dammit! Ten! You called me for help and this is how I'm doing it, so deal with it! Let me finish... but don't let any of that shit distract you from what you really did this for. The money. After this one night, you're gonna walk away with a huge bag. And if the motherfucker really is crazy, Sicheng and I will come up and beat the shit out him then you can sue him for everything he has. Simple." 

That makes Ten laugh. He notices his tears already drying up. 

"You're right. You always know what to say, Gege. I love you."

"I love you too." Kun smiles lightly.

"Is Sicheng still with you, by the way?"

"Yeah, he's fast asleep though. He would've snatched the phone from me by now, if he wasn't."

"Oh, okay. And Kun?

"Yes, Ten?"

"I have more than eighty million yuan in my account right now. Get it right."

Kun chuckled, "just go lose your virginity already." He hung up.

Sliding his phone away, Ten takes a big deep breath. He looks at himself in the mirror, then at his phone, then at the state of the bathroom. It's 7:30. Shit.

He brushes his teeth again. He tidies up the bathroom a bit, not wanting his guest to think he's dirty. He sprays some random vanilla perfume and lights a complimentary candle to mask the lingering smell of throw up as well as flushing the toilet a couple times over. He takes off his panties and throws them in the hamper. Wearing those any more would just make him even more nervous. He takes a quick shower, spritz on some more flowery perfume, and styles his hair again, before standing over his suitcase.

After a short deliberation, Ten chooses a red lingerie number that is mostly lace that come together to create intricate roses. Being custom made, it accentuates his body perfectly, wrapping around his shoulders, covering little of his ass, and exposing most of his back. A red silk ribbon makes an x on his back and wraps around his waist, tying in a bow on his belly button.

He brushes his teeth one more time. He decides to ditch the lipstick, since he's already wearing red, to gain attraction to his body. It's 7:55. 

For the finishing touch, Ten slips his matte black hand knife in the side of the bed so it's easy enough for him to reach at any given time. He positions himself on the oversized bed so that his long legs lay over each other and his torso curves seductively, holding himself up with one hand. His eyes snap to the entrance, when the front door clicks open.

His heart beats in tune with the way his guests' shoes tap on the shiny floor. Ten pulls a tiny smile at the man's whistling. It doesn't take long for him to appear in the doorway and Ten almost gasps aloud. Almost.

Johnny stands clad in an all black suit and shiny black dress shoes with his black hair styled back, elegantly. Even in his simple attire, he screams wealth. 

"You look absolutely gorgeous. Like a present all wrapped up for me." Johnny chuckles, his voice like silk, so silverly and satisfying. Ten's heart flutters at the compliment, slightly tightening his thighs a bit.

"Thank you." He replies, simply. Johnny's eyes boldly rake down his body and Ten's hand runs down himself, teasing him.

Johnny leans in the doorway, his eyes meeting Ten's once again, "so, how are you? You seem content, but... how are you really?"

Ten's eyes widen, not expecting this at all. He expected this man to pounce on him as soon as he saw him, which he wasn't particularly keen on at first, but by the way the man is looking he wouldn't mind at all. 

"I-I'm fine," Ten mentally slaps himself for stuttering, "just waiting for you. Wanting you." He saves himself with a sultry look, casting his eyes down and tilting his head. 

Johnny smirks, advancing to sit calmly at the end of the bed, turned so he's facing Ten, "I see that. And you're waiting so gracefully and so beautifully. I've never seen anyone like you."

Ten nods, a silent thank you. His eyes droop, as Johnny leans over to hopefully, finally kiss him, but he stops. 

"I see you're not wearing any of your gifts." 

Ten opens his eyes fully, peering into Johnny's. 

"Gifts?"

"I've hidden them all around the room. You haven't found a single one?" Johnny inquires, smirking he nods his head towards behind Ten. Ten quirks an eyebrow, before reaching back, lifting the pillow, and uncovering a flat, gleaming red box with golden trim. Bewildered that he hadn't seen this before, he carefully picks it up and snaps the golden clasp open to reveal a shiny diamond tennis necklace. 

"Oh my god." Ten breathes out almost tearing up at the sight. They're shiniest diamonds he's ever seen in his life. They're all his?

"Ten carats. Specially made. Just for you." Johnny comments. Ten lets him take the box, then the necklace from the box and secure it around his neck. 

"Thank you." He says for the second time that night, ghosting his fingers over the necklace. In a daze, he closes the distance between them, pressing his lips to Johnny's lips. Ten's hands meet the back of Johnny's neck and they start leaning back, until Johnny has to hold himself upright. Ten breaks the kiss, heart feeling like it's beating out of his chest. Johnny tries to lean back in, but he pulls his head back.

"You taste like alcohol." Ten breaths out, licking his lips.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. Fuck, I had a couple drinks before this... I-I can go brush my teeth if you like?" Johnny rushes out, eager to please in all ways.

Ten shakes his head, "no, I like it. I like the taste, I want more." 

Johnny leans back in, claiming his mouth, his tongue licking around his, hungry and intense. Ten keeps up with him, indulging in the taste of sweet coffee and bitter vodka. To get more comfortable, he spreads his legs to let Johnny's settle in between them. His body jolts, feeling Johnny's erection press against his pussy and stomach, he grinds up into it, moaning softly at the sensation. 

It's Johnny turn to break away now, peering down at Ten's erotic expression, "Excited, huh?"

"Diamonds make me horny." Ten replies, cooly, gripping his nape to come down again.

"Interesting." Johnny chuckles, before letting him connect their lips again. 

Ten rakes fingers all throughout Johnny's long hair, as he grinds onto him. His hand snake down his broad chest until they're playing with his belt, his hands are fumbling, getting distracted by Johnny kissing sweetly across his neck. Johnny grasps his hands, pinning them above him.

"Tonight is all about you, my love." Johnny mumbles. He reaches a hand down to unravel the ribbon around Ten's waist. 

"How about you undress for me? Give me a little show?" He whispers, kissing the shell of his ear. Ten can't help the blush that creeps up around his neck and to his cheeks, but he keeps his composure when Johnny lands on his back next to him and gestures for him to begin. Instead of scooting off the bed, Ten decides to stand on it. 

Any other person would be wobbling around the soft, cushiony bed, but not Ten. As a professional dancer, he balances himself well. He runs his hands slowly around his body, brushing against the lace until it's falling off his body.

Johnny watches in amazement, biting his lip at the sight. The soft light of the room accentuates Ten's supple skin, glaring against him in the most perfect way. He stares hungrily, peering at every crevice of his body. He almost chokes when he spots the shimmer of wetness high up on his inner thigh.

Johnny can't help the impulsive command he slips out, "sit on my face."

Shocked, Ten just laughs and kicks his lingerie off the bed, "what?"

This time more confident, he repeats, "sit on my face."

Ten feels his cheeks go up in flames and his legs suddenly feel wobbly, "what?"

Johnny just holds out his hand for him and Ten takes them right away. Johnny leads him over until his feet are on either side of his shoulders. That's when he breaks eye contact and marvels at the wet pussy above him, "sit," he mumbles.

On shaky legs, Ten slowly lands on his knees. Excited, Johnny grips his lower back and leads him down. Ten slows the process even more, careful not to smother the man, but when his hot mouth makes contact, he moans loudly. A real, genuine, sensual moan that he's never heard himself make. Johnny's moist tongue makes circles around his folds and travels to his clit and presses down. Ten, gripping the headboard with his hanging forward, grinds his hips down unintentionally and Johnny appreciates that, tilting his head up so his tongue can reach more. He traces around Ten's folds once, twice, a third time, before plunging into his inside, humming contently. Ten lets out another drawn out moan and lets his hands become tangled in Johnny's silky black hair. 

"Fuck..." Ten curses softly, his voice shaky. He mindlessly starts to rock his hips back and forth on Johnny's face, driving his tongue deeper and feeling the softness of his lips. Johnny encourages him, gripping him tightly and helping him ride his face. Suddenly, Ten grips his locks tighter, and his rhythm gets sloppy and his stomach is tightening and his hip stutter and he comes with a shiver ripping through his body. Johnny drinks it all up, licking and sucking and lapping up his come. Ten's body goes slack and he throws his head back, eyes screwed shut tightly. Johnny, holding Ten up almost all on his own, sucks at his clit one last time before resting back on the bed. Before Ten totally collapses and hits his head, Johnny turns him and has him on his back. 

Ten watches from half lidded eyes as Johnny gets up from the bed and starts undressing himself. His blazer goes first, then his tie, then dress shirt, until he's down to nothing, revealing his toned physique and rock hard cock. Ten couldn't stop staring at it, even as Johnny fished out a condom from his blazer pocket and slid it on. It was more long than thick and the head flared a deep pink. It had him transfixed and drooling, but he covered his cunt in hesitation, thinking how it was going to fit.

"Don't worry, my love." Johnny chuckles, at ease. He climbs back on the bed, lifting Ten's thighs and settling between them. Ten moves his hands just in time for Johnny's shaft to rub against him and he arches his back at the feeling. Johnny sighs, as he kisses softly down, gently rubbing himself on Ten's wet folds.

"How do you want it?" Johnny whispers to him.

"Just like this." Ten mumbles, before Johnny captures his lips in a deep kiss. Ten gets lost in it, gripping Johnny's nape like his life is depending on it. Balancing himself on one elbow, he reaches his other hand down to position himself, prodding his head at Ten's entrance. Ten tries to distract himself with the kiss like Johnny wants him to, but the elder is pushing in inch by inch, making him tighten instinctively at the stinging pain that jolts through him. Johnny rubs at his waist soothingly, prompting Ten to ignore the length basically impaling him. 

Finally, Johnny bottoms out, his cock fully gone in him and he detaches from the kiss to take deep breaths in the crook of Ten's neck. His stomach flexes strongly at the dire need to pound into him, but he controls himself for the pretty man below him who has his neck in a death grip. 

"Oh my god..." Ten gasps as he tightens and slackens around Johnny's huge cock, trying to get used to it, but it seems like he can't. It feels absolutely huge inside of him, hurting more fully inside than it did coming in.

"I'm gonna mov-", Johnny starts.

"No! No..." Ten interrupts, " 's too big, take it out... take it out!"

Johnny shushes him, not surprised his sudden panicking, "Ten, baby, calm down... if I start moving it'll hurt less, I promise."

Through Ten's panicked cries and him gripping his shoulder and trying to push him back, Johnny lifts his hip and grinds back down. He repeats himself through Ten's cries and kisses away his tiny tears. After a while the pain turns into an overwhelming feeling of fullness. His can somehow feel his blood pumping at full speed and heartbeat quickens more than ever before. 

"Faster..." He grumbles out, threading his fingers throughout Johnny's hair. Johnny complies, quickening his rhythm. He gapes at his perfect face, admiring it for its beauty. Ten's eyebrows knitted together, his cheeks flushed, eyes watery, and mouth slightly open letting out choked moans. 

"Faster!" Ten moans desperately, feeling a warmness overcome his body. He feels himself getting wetter and wetter, so much that the sound of the squelching it accompanies the sound of Johnny's hips smacking his thighs over and over. Johnny reaches for his clit, roughly rubbing the nub for the first time that night, sending sparks flying through Ten's body. Ten's legs stutter before wrapping and tightening around Johnny's waist, somehow driving the elder deeper. 

Johnny groans, shaking his head to get him to focus. Feeling a cramp coming on, he wills himself off the bed with Ten clinging to him. Startled, Ten holds onto him tight as Johnny carefully stands and sits on the side of the bed.

"Johnny... you're so big..." Ten mumbles, wrapping his arms around his neck and laying his head on his shoulder. Johnny bites his lip, kneading Ten's ass in his big hands. 

"I am, huh? You like feeling me inside you?" Johnny whispers, lifting Ten's ass then grinding it back down on his dick, enveloping himself in a tight warm dream, making his own head swim.

"Yeah..." Ten whines. He starts bouncing on Johnny's stiff cock on his own, his hips having a mind of their own. Johnny, breathing heavily, senses the all too familiar hotness coil in the base of his dick.

"Touch yourself, love." Johnny commands. He leans back on his hands, enjoying the view. Ten rubbed furiously at his clit as he bounced, his necklace glittering, a sheen of sweat covering his skin, his blonde hair raked back with little pieces falling into his eyes. Picture perfect.

"I'm coming again..." Ten sighs lightly, his hips faltering. Johnny is too and he reaches forward to grip Ten's ass and has him bouncing back up and down in no time.

"Come with me, then." Johnny growls and it doesn't take long before Ten's thighs are shaking, coming with his eyes rolled back, and Johnny cusses, muscles flexing, while spilling into the condom. 

They collapse onto the bed, Johnny hitting the bed and Ten snuggling on Johnny's chest with his cock still shoved inside of him. Johnny closes his eyes, resting them, while cradling Ten in his arms. Ten's breathing slows with the help of Johnny's chest steadily rising and falling and the heat emitting from him, warming his entire body up and lulling him down from euphoria. His eyes are drooping, threatening sleep, but he blinks them open, refusing. He finds the clock above the TV and reads, after a minute, 9:43. He still has time.

"Shower?" He murmurs in Johnny's skin. 

"Mm?" Johnny hums, willing himself from falling to sleep. 

"Shower. I wanna shower." Ten mumbles, lightly hitting his chest. As relaxed as he was, he didn't want to fall asleep sweaty and dirty.

Johnny grumbles, letting his eyes droop down. Ten pouts, he's just as tired but he cannot bear going to sleep dirty, with sweat covering his body. He get up the best he can, trembling lightly as lifts off Johnny's soft cock, and lands on his feet. He grimaces at the dirty condom and throws it beside him. That wakes Johnny up, suddenly feeling cold. He watches Ten silently, as he almost stumbles to the doorway. He takes off his necklace and carefully places it on the table under the television. He doesn't pass it without turning his head back, purposefully sticking out his ass and giving Johnny a teasing look, like a cat, waiting for him to follow. 

When Johnny hears the shower start running, he heaves himself from the bed and goes after him because who knows when he would get the change again. Through the warm steam starting to flood the room, he watches Ten's back get doused in water from the shower head above, flowing down his body. He looked like a fairy bathing in a waterfall, and Johnny, the clueless human, entranced. Ten's magic pulls him towards him until he was chest to back with him, running his hands down his sides, to hips, to ass, to in between his legs. 

"I can't resist you." Johnny confesses, rubbing his fingers gently over Ten's folds. Ten rocks his hips against them, and through breathless moans, he chuckles, like he's heard that a thousand times before, because he has. He reaches for the hotel's body wash and squirts some into a washcloth. He turns around and starts washing Johnny's chest, the older mans hands instantly going to grip his ass.

"I know." Ten hums, his heart beat quickening, feeling Johnny's erection press against his stomach. He lazily washes up Johnny's neck, then down his arms. Abruptly, Johnny locks their lips together in a messy kiss. He grabs Ten's hands, making him drop the cloth, and backs against the wall of the shower, the water trickling down behind them.

Ten's hands come down to grip Johnny's cock and start stroking and squeezing him. Johnny sighs, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back slightly, "have you ever done this before?"

Ten shakes his head no, wet hair strands swinging down and sticking to his face. He rubs his thumbs on Johnny's cock head, massaging it and Johnny groans lowly. He reluctantly removes Ten's hands, ready to leave the shower for a condom.

"It's ok!" Ten hurriedly assures him, pulling his hands back, "I want to feel you inside me. All of you." Johnny smirks knowingly, "spread your legs for me."

Ten complies, planting his feet in a wide position. He whimpers when Johnny's head rubs at his clit. Johnny rubs it back and forth across his pussy, coating it in Ten's wetness that mixes with the water. Ten's hips jolt forward as he pushes in, his legs quivering at being filled up. Johnny holds his hips steady as he thrusts in and out the best he could standing up, so Ten wouldn't collapse on him.

"Oh my god, Johnny..." Ten whines, hands flying up to feel the evident bulge protruding from his otherwise flat stomach. A dull pain ached somewhere in his core, no where near the pain of the first time. It was just Johnny was so damn big, but he felt so damn good at the same time that Ten bared with it and let him use him in any way he pleased.

"Fuck, you're so tight.... so so tight." Johnny moans. Ten's pussy squeezes him in the most perfect manner, enveloping him so well that he never wants to leave. Ten feels tears stinging his eyes at the sensation, a certain hotness coiling up in the pit of his stomach. His cunt is throbbing almost painfully and Johnny can tell he's holding back by the look on his face.

"Just let it out, baby, come for me." Johnny rasps out. Ten's literally trembling on his dick, as he picks up his pace. Ten wails, gripping Johnny's shoulders, squirting around Johnny's cock. It hits the shower floor and flows down the drain, with Ten's eyes rolling back and chest heaving up and down. Johnny follows soon after, snapping his hips up so his tip massages Ten's cervix, shooting hot ropes of come inside of him. He slides out of Ten easily, breathing heavily. He laughs lightly, holding Ten, but letting him slide down the shower wall and onto the tile. They sit together, side by side, coming down from their highs once again. 

Ten leans his head on Johnny's shoulder and wraps his arm around his stomach, closing his eyes. Johnny rests his head on Ten's, stroking his arm lovingly. They should've gotten up from the uncomfortable shower floor, turned the water off, and parted ways, but they both knew it was well past eleven and neither wanted this to end. So, they stayed still, letting the water run carelessly, and enjoyed what would be their last moments together.


End file.
